Arsine (AsH3) is a very toxic gas that is encountered in the semiconductor, metal refining and other industries. Complex ventilators, scrubbers, and detectors are needed to control the gas wherever it is used. We propose to investigate the detection of arsine gas in real time using an electrochemical sensor, as well as the potential for using electrochemical sensor, as well as the potential for using electrochemical reactors for an electrochemical sensors, as well as the potential for using electrochemical reactors for oxidizing arsine in exhaust air streams. Alkylated arsines are known to react on gold working electrodes with great sensitivity. We will determine whether inorganic arsine can be detected in an amperometric gas sensor system. The sensitivity and selectivity will be measured. If necessary, auxiliary systems such as automatic baseline correction and absorptive preconcentration may be used to improve the sensitivity. We will investigate whether the miniature cell used for sensing arsines can be scaled up to reactor sizes in order to scrub arsines from workplace air.